


【前傳】因為愛

by MissRose852



Series: Love is ... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 鹿丸本篇沒出場，我好想他（笑不同於（我設定中的）鹿鞠，佐櫻間是（曾經）有愛情的櫻第一次喜歡的人，他們之間的點滴，這不可能不是愛但我覺得就算是櫻這樣充滿愛的人在過了青春熱血的年齡後，工作及家庭壓力、佐助長期不在家（就算有通信），我覺得早晚會消磨掉櫻對佐助的愛情，更何況我的設定中這是櫻第二次被愛的男人擇一而棄後並不是不愛了，而且這種愛變成親情了原來我沒有你，我也能過得好好的，工作我能應付，女兒也照顧得很好你回來了，我會歡迎你，給你做飯，給你家庭的溫暖但你不再是我最重要的人了有時只是天時地利人和都不對，緣份盡了。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Love is ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132493
Kudos: 7





	1. 佐助篇 - 1

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（佐助篇）- 1

佐助發現十萬白絕大軍事有蹺蹊時，心中頓生涼意。

佐良娜才剛三歲⋯

整個忍界剛從四戰中回復過來，各國建立的聯盟表面和平暗地裡風雲洶湧。

事態緊急，不容忽視，五影會談後很快就決定由擁有輪迴眼的佐助出發前往調查。

和卡卡西、鳴人及鹿丸商議好細節後，佐助就離開火影辦公室回家了。

他本來也沒想長居在木葉。

假如他和櫻沒有孩子，他是沒打算要重返木葉定居的。可能會偶然回去給家人掃墓，偶然回去露個臉免得他們又吵吵嚷嚷著追過來。

他當時只打算繼續飄泊，四處遊走，那種生活讓他的心境平靜。

就算在櫻懷孕後，他們也沒有想回去木葉，就連生產時都沒有。

直到佐良娜六個月大時，出了第一次的水痘。

佐良娜是個乖巧又健康的孩子，出生後兩個月就跟著父母四處遊走。無論是潮濕悶熱的高山，還是乾燥清涼的平原，或是人聲噪雜、空氣混淆的市集，佐良娜都適應良好，吃好睡好。

櫻雖然是醫療忍者，但嬰幼兒實在是另一門專業。看到一直健康的女兒突然滿身長滿通紅腫脹的水痘，因痕癢難受而不停哭叫，手腳掙扎著想擺脫這種痕癢感的痛苦樣子，櫻卻除了用掌仙術舒緩水痘帶來的不適外別無他法。

那時櫻的樣子比當年在月下懇求他不要離開村子時還要痛苦。

佐良娜很快就哭得累倒睡下去，但手腳仍然下意識地揮動著想緩解痕癢，佐助心疼地拿手帕輕力擦去她臉上的淚水，又抱住櫻的肩膀讓她倚在他身上休息，佐良娜哭了多久，櫻也哭了多久。

櫻稍微冷靜下來後，抬頭對佐助說：「佐助君，我們得回木葉。」

佐助點頭，他知道嬰兒患上水痘不是什麼奇症但也要小心照料，他們目前在一座森林中，附近完全沒有人煙，實在不適合生病中的嬰兒停留。

「我作為母親真是失格了，嬰兒從出生起就要定時接種疫苗，我完全沒想起，還帶著她到處跑，假如佐良娜有什麼事⋯」說著櫻又哭了起來。

佐助已經很久沒看過櫻哭泣的樣子了，當然床事時例外。想著他和櫻有了女兒，想著櫻和他一樣把滿心的愛都給了他們的女兒，想著他們是一家人，他的心中不合時宜地湧出一股暖意「這樣說的話作為父親的我也有責任，不要把過錯都摟到自己身上。」

她搖搖頭「我是個醫療忍者啊，我怎麼可以⋯」

佐助把自己的額頭貼向櫻的，不善言辭的他只能笨拙的說：「別想了，佐良娜會沒事的。」

「你還撐得住嗎？趁著佐良娜還在睡，我們用須佐盡快出發趕回木葉。」

櫻立即點點頭，抱緊懷裡的佐良娜，滿懷感激地看向佐助「謝謝你，佐助君。」

那之後他們就為了佐良娜定居在了木葉，櫻的父母在四戰中不幸身亡，為了照顧佐良娜櫻並沒有立即回到醫療部工作而是當起了全職媽媽。

後來佐良娜學會走路後，卡卡西默認讓醫療部的人有限度地在遇到難題時向櫻求助，有責任感又富同情心的櫻當然不會推卻，慢慢地櫻逐漸重新參與到醫療部的工作中。

那兩年過得平淡又幸福，櫻在門診部當內科醫生，是份朝九晚五的平穩工作，偶然有緊急狀況時才去幫忙。

佐助非常偶然才會被卡卡西拜托去審問部或暗部幫忙，破解或向敵人施放複雜的幻術，他對於那些是什麼人，木葉有什麼打算這些一概無意深究。

然後便是現在，他將要離開妻女再次獨自出行。

回到家，櫻正在做飯，佐良娜把玩著佐助前不久買給她的玩具沙袋手裏劍，小孩子手勁小，扔不了多遠，她更多的似乎是喜歡玩具掉到地上時發出的沙漏聲。

沙發旁放著以前佐助旅行時用的袋子，看來已經收拾得差不多了。

佐助的心一下子沉了下去。

他多想繼續留在妻女身邊，但他不能為一己私欲置世人不顧。

鼬所保護的木葉，鳴人所冀望的和平，他一定會守護住。

「衣服、卷軸、藥物、武器、你慣用的護刀用具都在裡面了，但你還是再看看有什麼需要的吧，我會準備好的。畢竟這次不是旅行，物資要準備得更充裕以防萬一。」

櫻放下手裡的涼拌蕃茄及清酒，沒看佐助一眼就轉身回廚房。

嘆了口氣，佐助一方面無奈，一方面又忍不住覺得櫻真是成熟得可愛。

走進廚房，櫻正在把佐良娜的飯菜切成小份，豆腐味噌湯在爐上已經煮好，旁邊的煎鯖魚散發著香氣。

佐助開啟寫輪眼，默默把這一切記進腦海裡，回頭看向佐良娜，她正好扔出一個玩具手裏劍，沙子的聲音讓她彎起眼睛笑起來。

走上前從後抱住櫻，佐助吻上她的頭髮「你們是我堅持下去的理由。雖然這樣要求很可惡，但為了我，請你們也要堅持住。」

櫻手上的動作一頓。

「不管相隔多遠，我們都是一家人，我會回來的。」

「你是我的妻子，覺得生氣，還是不滿、難過、寂寞，都說出來，向我發洩吧，你有這個權利，別忍著。」

櫻低聲抽泣一聲，捂著嘴猛地轉身抱住佐助「為什麼你又要走⋯為什麼我又被留下⋯」說到這櫻哭得更兇了。

「佐良娜⋯她更習慣你哄她睡覺，之後我就要一個人照顧她了⋯」

「當年的話現在還是一樣，我有家人，我有朋友，但佐助君不在了我還是會好寂寞啊⋯」

「我討厭那麼任性的自己，我明知道的，這是佐助君選擇的路，一條正確的路，但我就是好難過，我⋯」

佐助緊緊回抱住櫻，心中一片苦澀。

兩人相擁著，誰都不願放手，直至煎魚傳來燒焦的味道，櫻才放開佐助，關掉爐火「抱歉，佐助君，我去洗個臉，這些我一會會處理的，能麻煩你先餵佐良娜吃飯嗎？」

佐助點頭，拿著佐良娜的碗匙回到飯廳，正要抱起佐良娜的佐助眼尾餘光留意到沙發上的一本書：

【如何讓孩子接納弟妹的策略大全！】

佐助的心頓時一陣刺痛，他記得他告訴過櫻小時候和鼬一起修練的回憶。

他從未主動提起過第二個孩子的事，但他記得櫻說過她希望佐良娜能有個兄弟姊妹，她的父母離世時她所感受到的孤獨，她不希望佐良娜體驗那種感覺。

現在看到這本書，佐助的心不受控制地被佐良娜曾有希望出生的弟妹所佔據。

抱起佐良娜，佐助看著懷裡的女兒，似乎看到了一個樣子像極了他，但有著湖水般通透綠色眼睛的孩子。

櫻過了很久才出來。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹿丸本篇沒出場，我好想他（笑
> 
> 不同於（我設定中的）鹿鞠，佐櫻間是（曾經）有愛情的
> 
> 櫻第一次喜歡的人，他們之間的點滴，這不可能不是愛
> 
> 但我覺得就算是櫻這樣充滿愛的人
> 
> 在過了青春熱血的年齡後，工作及家庭壓力、佐助長期不在家（就算有通信），我覺得早晚會消磨掉櫻對佐助的愛情，更何況我的設定中這是櫻第二次被愛的男人擇一而棄後
> 
> 並不是不愛了，而且這種愛變成親情了
> 
> 原來我沒有你，我也能過得好好的，工作我能應付，女兒也照顧得很好
> 
> 你回來了，我會歡迎你，給你做飯，給你家庭的溫暖
> 
> 但你不再是我最重要的人了
> 
> 有時只是天時地利人和都不對，緣份盡了。


	2. 卡卡西篇 - 1

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（卡卡西篇）- 1

又一次秘密情報收集任務結束後，卡卡西悠閑地邊看親熱天堂邊漫無目的地散步著。

突然感到如芒在背，抬頭才發現他已經走到了奈良一族秘林的邊緣，遠處一隻大概能和他齊頭高的雄鹿正一瞬不瞬地盯著他。

卡卡西收起小說，無奈地抓抓頭，慢慢地一步步直視著雄鹿同時向後退。

這個他第一次見到奈良一族的鹿，也不知道牠們有沒有攻擊性，而且他也不能反抗，奈良一族的人雖然性格平和但一向重視保護他們的鹿群，他不想惹上麻煩。

退到了近一百米外雄鹿仍然緊盯著他，卡卡西剛想直接瞬身離開就發現森林裡有動靜。

一隻男人的手伸出撥開擋路的枝葉，走出來的卻是一個卡卡西很熟悉的女人。

櫻。

櫻回頭向男人微微一笑以示感謝，然後就走到雄鹿身邊，溫柔地撫摸著牠的後脖，輕聲細語地說著什麼。

而另一個男人 — 毫無疑問是鹿丸，也走向雄鹿，一臉溫柔地看著櫻和雄鹿互動。

卡卡西在雄鹿還在享受撫摸未向主人報告有入侵者前瞬身離開，心中一陣冰涼。

他記得奈良一族的秘林只有奈良一族的族人才可進入，而且鹿群們亦是相當警惕的動物，有著近似忍獸的智慧。

而櫻⋯她不僅進入了那片森林，似乎和那頭雄鹿也很熟悉。

這已經不可以用工作關係當作借口去解釋，卡卡西慶幸是他目睹了那一幕而非別人，兩個各自已婚的人被發現單獨出沒在一族禁地，這種事很快會被扭曲事實散播開來。

卡卡西回到自己的公寓中，給自己泡了茶暖和身體，但心中的悲苦和冷意卻久久不退。

他有想過遲早會發生這種事的。

當年佐助和鳴人先後離村後第七班可算正式解散，卡卡西重回暗部協助五代目。

雖然他無暇再去顧及唯一女學生的修行，但偶然也會向五代目詢問她的近況，放心之餘也有點傷心學生們都已經各自為政，不再需要他這個老師了。

之後聽起五代目說她要和第十班其餘成員組隊參加中忍考試，他決定犧牲一點珍貴的休息時間去給她打打氣。

經過她喜歡的甜點屋時，他正想給她買碗紅豆湯慰勞一下她卻發現她已經在裡面和第十班大快朵頤。

井野似乎已經先離開，丁次面前放著似乎是他第四碗冰，鹿丸和櫻相鄰坐著，櫻當然點了她喜歡的紅豆湯，鹿丸面前卻什麼都沒有。

剛想走過去和他們打招呼，丁次忽然一下鐵青了臉，坐在他對面的兩人立即擔心地問候起他，鹿丸抱怨了幾句指向洗手間的方向，話未說完丁次已經跑走。

卡卡西無奈地一笑，看就知道丁次是吃太多冰鬧肚子了，轉頭看向其餘兩人，他們都一副果不其然的樣子。

櫻半擔憂半無奈地說了些什麼，鹿丸一笑，手抬起搭上櫻的椅背，湊近了櫻的耳邊悄聲說了什麼惹得櫻微捂住嘴笑了起來，看向鹿丸想說什麼卻一下發現了他們之間只餘下一隻手指的距離。

卡卡西看著兩個孩子瞬間通紅的臉脖，微微笑著離開了甜點屋，無視掉心中有些失落的心情，想著櫻也許能放下佐助，為她高興著。

他想到後來他偶然會看到櫻和鹿丸在火影樓一起工作，一起吃午飯，甚至撞見過他們在天台休息時，櫻微微靠向鹿丸的肩膀，鹿丸用手環著櫻的腰肢，讓她更舒適地靠著他。

後來鳴人回村，卡卡西班重新組成，櫻似乎被鳴人的歸來一下驚醒，把重心又放回和鳴人一起把佐助帶回村子的事上。

風影奪回任務後他因身體狀況無法再參與天地橋任務，但看到兩個學生的樣子就知道帶回佐助任務再次失敗。

那之後卡卡西著重在鳴人的修行上，後來他和第十班對戰角都、飛段，他這才發覺，鹿丸和櫻似乎又回到了普通同期的關係。

他猜想大概是因為櫻未放下對佐助的執念，或是少年間的感情本就如夏天的陣雨一樣來去匆匆，他也沒放太多心思在這之上。

等他再留意到這兩個人之間的曖昧時，他已經從和眾多強敵五五開的旗木卡卡西變成輸給一疊疊文件的六代目火影。

鹿丸在卡卡西剛上任不久就提出想給卡卡西當助手，作為未來輔助鳴人的修行。

從十三歲起就在五代目身邊修行兼擔任助手的櫻在醫療部忙了幾個月後發現老師的慘況後就提出暫時調往火影樓任職的申請。

當時三個人的組合合作無間，尤其櫻和鹿丸，兩個人的價值觀相近、對村子的立場明確，無論在處理村子的事務上或是讓他適時休息避免過勞要他們接手工作的時候都默契十足。

他們是卡卡西最喜愛的組合。

也正因他們那時如此緊密的關係卡卡西才有空留意到他們之間的詭異。

明明工作時那麼默契，一個眼神就明白對方的意思，卻在工作外完全沒交流。

以前明明像對小情侶般隨時散發著讓中年人心酸的甜蜜氣氛。

卡卡西並不打算做什麼去改善他們之間像最熟悉的陌生人般，默契十足又充滿距離的關係，他們在工作上是他當時不可或缺的助力，他不想冒險破壞現在的平衡。

直到一次鐵之國的任務。

任務內容直接明了，就是和鐵之國更新合約，由鹿丸作為談判手加大採購的同時要求更好的貨物及價格。

本是個沒危險的任務，但途中鐵之國的人內訌，在木葉和他們談判的地方設下炸彈想殺死那位鐵之國的經濟大臣。

過程雖然不如預期般順利，但借著木葉人員受傷為由，加上鹿丸軟硬兼施的威迫利誘，任務的確超額完成。

卡卡西聽聞鹿丸亦是傷員之一，就帶著櫻一起去探望鹿丸，畢竟門面功夫是要做齊的，不然別說卡卡西會被人說是不顧下屬死活的無情火影，奈良家的地位也會被人質疑。

剛打開門，入眼就是鹿丸坐沒坐樣地半倚在床上，井野在旁換花，丁次倒吃起了鹿丸的慰問品「看起來傷不重啊，太好了，我現在沒了鹿丸就像沒了一隻手臂一樣啊。」也不是誇張，鹿丸和櫻就是他的左右手。

「真麻煩，怎麼越來越多人了。」

「真抱歉呢，我們都那麼擔心你。」櫻在卡卡西背後有點不爽的說。

鹿丸聞言突然立刻坐直，左手把臉上散落的頭髮撥到耳後，右手擦著臉頰像是要擦走什麼污漬。

井野和丁次立刻大笑出聲，取笑他現在才想起自己蓬頭垢面的樣子已經太遲了。

卡卡西也輕笑起來，看來他們之間並沒有他想的關係那麼疏遠啊。

「煩死了，傷口不能碰水啊我自己那麼髒我也很難受的。」

「難怪我覺得這裡有股味道⋯」櫻調皮地說，眼睛暗示性地看向鹿丸。

鹿丸立刻了然，臉漲得通紅，張嘴想要反駁卻在看到櫻的笑臉時洩氣地捂臉也一起笑了起來。

卡卡西再次無視掉心裡的失落感，看著他的兩個助手，溫柔地笑起來。

病房內，一片歡聲笑語。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十八歲，有些意氣風發的少年
> 
> 午睡中先後被青梅竹馬及上司打擾
> 
> 還被喜歡的女生看到自己一臉鬍渣、蓬頭垢面、幾天沒洗澡的樣子
> 
> 🤭


	3. 卡卡西篇 - 2

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（卡卡西篇）- 2

鹿丸退院康復後，跟著康復的似乎還有他和櫻之間的關係。

卡卡西迷茫間似乎又看到十四歲情竇初開的少年少女，但他們現在更親密。

慢慢的他們除了一起吃午飯外，會在通宵工作後一起去早餐店吃了早餐才各自回家，說是要監督對方有好好吃飯，不然一定會空腹直接就倒床睡。

會在一場冗長的會議後一起去居酒屋小酌兩杯，明明兩個人都累得眼睛都快睜不開，再望向對方時卻又笑著繼續似乎永遠不會完的話題，從今天的工作效率太低到為什麼毛豆那麼配啤酒，無所不談。

他們總是會叫上卡卡西，一開始他也會參與一下，但幾次被無視及強迫近距離受刺激後，他就敬而遠之了。

才剛和好就無視上司那麼明目張膽地深情以對，誰知道繼續下去以後會不會目睹些更令人咋舌的畫面。

這樣又過了幾個月，火影辦公室的運作暢順起來，一套屬於卡卡西的工作模式亦逐漸成型。

他的兩個助手得益於此比前些時候更黏膩起來，幾乎每天同進同出，比一些夫妻更親密。

卡卡西都覺得好事將近了，卻怎麼都等不到他們牽著手跟他坦白的一天。

然後有一天，他覺得這一天不會來到了。

鹿丸和櫻雖然沒有公開承認他們的關係，但大家有目共睹，而且似乎有傳言他們已經是同居狀態。

轉寢小春和水戶門炎兩個顧問同時登訪並沒有讓卡卡西有多驚訝，讓他意外的是他們對於他的兩個助手的關注。

「我聽說奈良少族長和綱手姬的徒弟春野關係密切。」

「年輕人的事，也並非意料之外。」

他們對於卡卡西淡然的態度大為不滿，意有所指地說著村子的和平在於平衡，身為火影要眼顧四方。

眼見卡卡西油鹽不進，他們終於把話題直接帶向櫻「綱手姬的助手靜音似乎還在醫療部任職，這實屬不妥，春野該調回醫療部了。」

卡卡西本以為兩個老東西忌諱著五代目留下的人，正打算隨便敷衍他們，卻想到他們一進來就問起鹿丸和櫻的事，深知這兩個人各懷鬼胎，卡卡西決定要把他們的如意算盤弄清楚。

「了解，那我讓鹿丸和櫻盡快交接好工作。」

果然，兩個老人聽到他們的名字眼中精光一閃「如此甚好。」又再暗晦地說著些作為火影要以村子至上的廢話，才終於讓卡卡西一直隱忍著的神經有放鬆的一刻。

向後攤坐進椅子裡，卡卡西閉眼沉思，半響後睜眼，已經理通所有事。

轉過椅子看向窗外，卡卡西難得煩燥地嘖了聲。

舊時代的包袱，總是以為自己年資長經驗夠，看不起也不信任新一代，簡直是和黑絕一樣危險的毒瘤。

卡卡西毫無疑問絕對信任鹿丸和櫻二人，但兩個老不死現在把目光聚焦在他們身上，這可不妙。

有著宇智波一族的前史在，比起櫻卡卡西更擔心鹿丸身處的困境。

但願櫻調回醫療部後他們就會乖乖收手⋯

然而事與願違，櫻剛調回醫療部後的第一次財政會議，兩個顧問突然到場旁聽，眾人雖不解且不滿，也只能默忍下來。

櫻調回醫療部後發現有很多兒童在戰後都有一定程度的心靈創傷，和卡卡西討論後，決定在這次會議上提出創立兒童心療室。

她也沒想議案能一次通過，只是想先看看各方面對這項提議的反應如何。

意想不到的是，議案獲得大多數支持，甚至有望在下次會議提交詳細的規劃及財政報表後獲一致性支持通過。

櫻忍著激動的心情，向眾人鞠躬坐下後，往鹿丸的方向燦爛一笑，卡卡西見狀立即心中大叫不好。

果然，轉寢小春留意到了。

「春野，孩子乃是村子未來的棟樑，你的議案就此通過。」

此話一出，櫻呆住，連卡卡西都反應不及，倒是鹿丸首先反應過來，給了卡卡西一個眼神，他才說：「的確，兒童心理方面的障礙越早得到支援解決越好，你盡快完成報表後呈上吧。」

卡卡西雖然不滿顧問干涉村內事務，但他首先要搞清楚這兩個老東西在做什麼打算，他以為他們要打壓鹿丸和櫻二人，但現在看來他們另有打算。

在談到各族間的事務時，卡卡西終於明白了。

老東西不只要打壓他們，更要離間他們。

奈良一族的秘林在佩恩襲村時就受到影響，及後四戰爆發疏於打理更影響到大批藥材的收成，部分更是變成了荒土，養分不足無法種植藥材。

因此奈良一族希望向土之國購買當地特別的肥料，但由於木葉和岩忍並非同盟關係，奈良家無法直接提出交涉，需要委托村子代為安排。

由於受影響藥材大部分為供應給醫療部的藥材，奈良一族同時也申請經費支助。

議案並沒有任何利益衝突問題，亦是關連到村子本身的問題，卡卡西正要通過卻被別的族群阻撓。

先是說與岩忍關係仍然不穩，又說目前醫療部藥材存量充足，奈良一族可慢慢養回土地，無須急於一時。

最致命的是有人指出村子財政仍然緊拙，創辦兒童心療室已經是預期外支出，無法再應付奈良一族的要求。

此話一出，櫻和鹿丸兩人均渾身一僵，氣氛一時尷尬起來。

卡卡西最終把兩項議案都暫緩下來，無視兩個顧問嚴厲譴責的目光，宣告休會。

回到辦公室，三個人相對無言。

良久，鹿丸才開口「我答應過阿斯瑪，要守護玉⋯孩子是更重要的存在，讓心療室先行通過吧。」

卡卡西沉默了半分，點了點頭。

鹿丸應該清楚無論現在他提出如何有力的理據，顧問已經連同幾個家族要針對奈良一族，沒必要在此事上爭執。

沒用，也不值得。

看著鹿丸一臉嚴肅的樣子，櫻滿臉又是愧疚又是難過，卡卡西讓他們就先下班了。

先不說他私心不想他們的關係因此破碎，櫻要因此再為愛心碎，這時候更不能如了顧問的意，不然他們只會更放肆，長遠對木葉的發展百害而無一利。

卡卡西猜想他們不會就此收手，因此當他們提出和砂隱聯婚時，無論是他還是鹿丸都不感到意外，隨意打發他們後，兩人都沒有把這事放在心上。

沒想到很快便有傳指砂隱村風影的姊姊手鞠同意了這項婚事，那是卡卡西見過鹿丸最驚訝無措的一次。

原先只要手鞠拒絕，所有事都能順理成章地被帶過。

現在婚事牽涉到風影的家人身上，就更麻煩了。

櫻雖然明白，也相信鹿丸，但也被此事影響到心情，肉眼可見地櫻和鹿丸兩人都憔悴起來。

顧問很快再度施壓，一方面把木葉砂隱的關係作為籌碼，一方面暗示著奈良一族在木葉要生存下去就看鹿丸的決定。

碰巧大名指名要櫻去為他的正室診治，櫻無奈之下很快就離村。

鹿丸一時承受各方壓力，戀人又不在身旁，卡卡西在旁也無能為力。

現在回想，卡卡西還是不知道當時他好心的一個舉動到底是對是錯。

當時正巧有一個任務會途經大名所在的地方，卡卡西以權謀私一次，讓鹿丸接下這個任務，給這對苦命鴛鴦遠離顧問毒爪的機會，也許以他們兩人的頭腦能想出解決方法。

結果，鹿丸回來覆命的同時，也告訴卡卡西他準備接受聯婚，和櫻已經正式分開的事。

那是唯一一次鹿丸承認他和櫻是戀人 — 曾是戀人的一次。

當時卡卡西是憤怒，是失望，是不忿，但更多的是心痛。

櫻是多被命運捉弄的可憐孩子，才不到二十已經兩度被心愛的人傷盡。

他也心疼鹿丸，手掌是肉，手背也是肉，兩方只能擇一，無論如何選擇他都避不開要承受這份非人能受的痛苦。

幾天後，櫻回到村子，木葉與砂隱聯婚，鹿丸將迎娶手鞠的消息已經滿天飛。

卡卡西實在心痛不忍，踩過師生間的那條線，走到櫻的面前將她擁進懷裡。

這唯一不帶任何嘲笑的安慰讓櫻終於崩潰，她在卡卡西懷裡哭得淒慘，什麼都沒說，就一直哭，哭聲中的痛苦濃重得讓聽者都無法忍受。

不久，鳴人奪門而入，看到櫻跪在地捲在卡卡西懷裡痛哭的身影立即紅了眼睛，上前從後抱住櫻。

鳴人哭得和櫻感同身受似的，也許那時他真的和櫻一樣痛苦，他從來看不得櫻受委屈難過，她就是鳴人心中永遠的一道軟肋。

門外傳來一聲把掌聲，井野也衝進了火影辦公室，看著好友崩潰痛哭，她捂住眼睛，走到櫻的身旁半蹲下，把頭和她相抵，張開嘴卻什麼也說不出口。

門外飄過一絲煙霧，以及不明顯的幾聲抽泣聲，但那刻，沒人打擾火影辦公室內痛苦抱哭著的四人。

也許是天意，也許是有心，佐助碰巧在那時回村，甚至未找卡卡西報告就直找上櫻。

不到一週，櫻就向卡卡西提交了辭呈，說她要和佐助一起離村外遊。

曾經那麼相愛的兩人，就此陌路。

卡卡西現在還是會為他們心痛，他們沒有生離死別，但受的痛苦幾近如此。

如果在那麼多年後，他們還是放不下當年的情，就算在各自生兒育女組織家庭後，還是覺得彼此才是各自的歸屬，甚至有那份勇氣去放膽一試⋯

他又怎麼狠得下心去阻止、譴責他們。

TBC


	4. 鳴人篇

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（鳴人篇）

鳴人覺得自己從開始火影修行起就被人當成一塊海棉，被迫吸收著一些他覺得沒必要、老派的做法，或是些骯髒、扭曲的事實。

他彷彿被帶上了頭盔，目光一下被縮窄，他被教導說火影該怎樣⋯火影該那樣⋯

就連身邊的好友們對他的態度也變了。

向卡卡西老師投訴，他不再和以前一樣用和他不相上下的嘴遁來振奮自己，而是默默無言，或是隨意敷衍兩句，又回到工作中。

向鹿丸耍賴，他不再和以前一樣唸著麻煩但又放任他偷懶，而是唸著麻煩督促著他，不停跟他說身為火影候補的立場。

向櫻抱怨，她不再和以前一樣和他同仇敵愾，罵著那些邋遢、不公，而是聽完後，整理分析後跟他梳理著那些複雜的因果，彷彿她是他的補習老師，他是那個需要額外協助的吊車尾。

第七代火影還是當年那個大聲叫嚷著要成為火影，讓所有人認同他的漩渦鳴人嗎？

不是了。

但某程度上又是的。

漩渦鳴人後悔當上火影嗎？

一點也不。

把村民當成他的家人，想要保護他們、守護他們的心從來沒變過。

然而接觸起村子內政的十多年，要數鳴人最介懷，最放不下的，一定是木葉和砂隱聯婚一事。

客觀看這是一件百利而無一害的好事，他以前也曾誤會過鹿丸和手鞠互有好感。

但他錯了。

什麼都錯了。

他缺席的那三年櫻和鹿丸原來一起過，佐助離村後原來他們舊情復熾了。

他什麼都沒留意到。

當他知道的那刻，老實說，他覺得被背叛了。

但很快又自嘲地想他有什麼資格呢。

她成長的那段時間他都不在她身邊，就算他們之間有多少刻骨銘心的經歷，似乎都比不過她和鹿丸間的細水長流。

那佐助呢？

她不是喜歡佐助嗎？

不是為了佐助和他做了一生的約定嗎？

他覺得憤怒、不甘，他想要她給他一個解釋，卻在看到她一副憔悴的模樣後又心軟下來。

又忘了，他有什麼資格去審問她呢。

而且他怎麼可能弄哭她呢，無論他們的關係怎麼變，春野櫻永遠都是漩渦鳴人的軟肋。

「任務嗎？」鳴人看著櫻身後的背囊，不由有點奇怪，櫻作為火影助手及醫療忍者，不到忍界大戰都不會要調動到她。

櫻點頭「大名指名的任務。」

鳴人立即嚴肅了表情，他記得幾天前有看到過大名的使者出入顧問辦公室，現在大名又指名櫻，明顯顧問又想搞什麼小動作「櫻醬，要自己注意。」

櫻微微一愕，又彷彿欣慰地笑了起來「我知道的。別擔心，他們只是想分隔開我們而已。」

鳴人還想說什麼，但現在局勢尷尬，他擔心隔牆有耳，最終還是只說了句注意安全，快去快回。

他看著櫻的背影，想著只要她能幸福，他什麼都願意做，但這次的事件實在牽連太廣，他完全無從下手。

或許該說他就是廢柴。

才不過半月他再看到櫻，她已經不再是那副還懷抱希望、堅強的模樣。

她哭了。

明明他對自己說過不會再讓她哭。

明明他為了她能幸福什麼都願意做。

但此時他站著，才發現他太弱了。

實力有多強在人心面前什麼都不是。

他想要變強。

他要守護櫻醬，守護村子。

為了像鹿丸那樣為家族犧牲自己，或像鼬那樣大義滅親的事不再發生，他需要變強。

他要成為真正的火影。

他想要大家都幸福。

因此當佐助回村，不久就帶著櫻要再離村時，他想著這樣對大家都好，所以他支持他們。

因此當數年後他們帶著女兒回村，他想著現在櫻醬看起來是幸福的，所以他歡迎他們。

因此當十數年過去，鹿丸和櫻同時遞交離婚申請時，他又覺得被背叛了。

但同時他又有點意料之中。

這次他是看出了。

自從佐助八年前久違回村，他就看出了佐助和櫻之間的貌合神離。

起先他們一家三口還是很幸福的。

好像是他患病開始，所有人為了他疲於奔命，鹿丸和櫻之前那十多年如陌路人般的生活因他又有了交集。

他那時就有想過他們會再舊情復熾。

但是沒有。

那之後又回復常態，佐助繼續外出調查，偶然回村；他繼續被工作壓榨得沒有生活；鹿丸和櫻又回到陌路人狀態。

有什麼不同的話，偶然看到宇智波一家時，鹿丸就會偏過眼點煙，不發一言。

櫻也不再對佐助臉紅、獻殷勤，更像是照顧佐良娜一樣，關心、愛護著佐助。

大家，這麼多年不是都相安無事嗎？

為什麼現在又要改變現況？

不幸福嗎？

「我是幸福的，鳴人。」

「就算佐助君不在，但他的心和我，和佐良娜是相連的。」

「佐良娜，她是我的命，我的光。」

「有她在，我就覺得好幸福啊。」

「所以我和佐助君要分開了，我們不再是夫妻，但我們永遠是家人。」

「這樣子對我們才公平。」

「我想待的，始終還是鹿丸的身邊。」

漩渦鳴人一直想的，就是大家能幸福。

假如身為丈夫的佐助都放手了

假如這樣櫻能幸福的話

他什麼都願意接受。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇櫻角度🔪  
> 再下篇佐助角度完結
> 
> 在構思幾篇文：  
> 全員微黑化 角色黑泥 微政治向文  
> 或是  
> 靈感來自遊戲Among Us的懸疑文
> 
> 另外其實我一直在想寫疾風傳前純情到老司機的鹿櫻  
> 但他們那時還未成年啊🔞🤭


	5. （櫻篇）

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻 本篇有微量佐櫻  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（櫻篇）

在自己的辦公室裡醒來時，櫻無奈嘆了口氣。

又昏倒了。

幸好這次沒再昏在女兒或病人面前，不然又要花心思去解釋了。

四戰過去在眾人身上心上都留下不少傷痕，櫻也不例外。

過分使用陰封印留下的副作用令她平時查克拉生成不穩，偶然查克拉產量低時假如碰巧她剛大量消耗過查克拉或情緒激動就會昏倒。

有些術式果然就只適合在一族中繼承，就算她天資聰穎、天生查克拉控制能力優秀，基因上還是怎樣都比不上那些大戶門族天生的強大體質。

看著眼前還堆積著的文件，櫻揉了揉眼睛，看來是要加班了，還好佐良娜外出任務了，不用趕回家做飯。

無視還微暈著的感覺，櫻開始處理起手邊的文件，想著吃點東西應該會好點，手伸向抽屜時才想起餅乾早就已經吃完了。

櫻摸了摸肚子，想著還不餓，倒不如快點處理好工作買外賣回家休息。

終於把文件處理好時，櫻抬頭看向牆上的時鐘才發現已經晚上九點多了，收拾好東西，換下醫生袍，正要關掉窗子時發現火影樓頂層的火影辦公室燈還亮著。

“鳴人又在加班，不知道他⋯”

櫻猛然停住思想，大力關上窗戶，拉過窗簾，快步走到門口，關上電燈鎖上門準備回家。

探病時間早就過了，醫院也已經關燈讓病人休息，櫻稍稍鬆了口氣，她現在這個樣子實際不想讓人看到，她也不想和任何人說話。

咬著唇，櫻有點煩躁。

為什麼又想起他。

她只是關窗時隨意一眼，又突然想起他，為什麼他總是莫名奇妙地突然在她腦海中冒出，真是煩人。

突然急轉直下的心情讓櫻又一陣暈眩，想起自己還未吃晚餐，櫻快步離開醫院走向商店街，想著快點買個便當便回家休息。

經過一家人頭湧湧的甜點店時，櫻記起這家店的紅茶蛋糕是佐良娜的最愛，想著最近好像都沒和她說上兩句，就走進去想要買上兩件蛋糕和佐良娜來個晚間母女會。

選好蛋糕結帳時櫻在心裡忍不住吐槽這些年輕人喜歡的甜食真貴，都能買上一倍份量的丸子或是兩個豪華點的便當了。

付錢後櫻才想起，佐良娜出任務去了，而且她當上火影助手後就半搬出去住宿舍了。

果然不年輕了，而且餓著肚子腦袋都遲鈍起來了。

這時櫻就為錢包心疼起來了，那兩個蛋糕的錢都夠她一日的伙食費了，想了想她決定今晚就吃蛋糕當晚餐算了，家裡的貸款還未還清呢，錢能少花點就省點吧，雖然這樣的晚餐極度不健康。

接過包裝精美的蛋糕櫻正想要直接回家，身後突然有人叫著她的名字，光是這聲浪她就知道是誰了。

「櫻醬！櫻醬這邊！」

櫻無奈地轉過身，鳴人滿臉通紅，一臉傻笑著正跑向她，半路卻拐了下差點跌倒，鹿丸飛快衝上來扶住他，一看到他櫻咬緊牙，立即轉移視線，向鳴人身後看才發現同期的男生們都在，似乎剛從居酒屋出來。

搞什麼，她還以為他們在加班，原來聚在一起喝酒，真快活，佐助君現在可能在和敵人戰鬥，之後就只能吃乾硬的粗糧，他們卻⋯

櫻偏過頭，強迫自己不再往這方面想，每個人都在努力活著，都有自己的戰鬥和煩惱，這樣的比對毫無意義。

「買了蛋糕給佐良娜嗎？櫻醬真溫柔啊。」

「你醉傻了啊，佐良娜出任務去了。」

聽到鹿丸記得佐良娜的行蹤，櫻下意識想看向他，但她忍住了，轉而跟鳴人說：「你又來了，明明不會喝酒。」

「哈哈，難得今天不用加班，大家又很久沒聚會了。櫻醬我們找天原七班也要聚聚啊！」

又想到身在遠方的佐助，櫻有點勉強地笑笑「嗯，找天吧。你快點回家吧，都快走不動了。」

「不不不！我們正要去下一家居酒屋繼續呢！」

櫻皺眉，難得不用加班都不早點回家。嘛，她倒是想他永遠加班不用回和那個金髮女人⋯

閉上眼櫻深吸口氣，心中責罵起自己的小家子氣，敷衍鳴人兩句很快就轉身走了。

很好。

做得好，宇智波櫻，你沒看向他，眼角都沒給他一下，沒和他說上話，這樣很好。

就是內心一直都在圍著他轉。

櫻又感到一陣煩躁，怎麼這樣，明明之前十多年一起工作自己都能控制好自己，為什麼現在又這樣動搖。

記住自己現在是個宇智波啊混蛋！

走到轉角處櫻突然覺得腦袋一涼，暈眩感讓她忍不住扶上牆，又太激動了，櫻垂下頭閉上眼休息了下剛想繼續走回家，又被身後的聲音定住身影。

「沒事吧？又暈了嗎？」

別激動⋯別激動⋯冷靜點，再激動起來真的會暈倒的⋯

「沒有，肚子餓而已。」

「還未吃飯？剛下班嗎？怎麼只買蛋糕，晚餐呢？」

櫻無視鹿丸的一串問題，只想他快點走開「你在這裡幹什麼，這邊可沒有居酒屋。」

「給鳴人買醒酒藥。話說你跟人說話就是這樣用背影對著人嗎？」

繼續無視他，櫻舉起手做了個印，留下一句「前面的便利店有賣藥。」就瞬身離開了。

回到家，櫻一下暈倒在地，空腹加上一天內幾次情緒激動讓她一下子無力站起，半坐起來櫻打算直接在玄關吃蛋糕，先補充點能量。

打開盒子，果然蛋糕已經摔得散開碎成一堆了，櫻也不在意，用付贈的叉子直接吃起來。

茶香濃郁，配上果仁和一點點的奶油，的確美味。

就是不夠甜，沒有吃甜食的滿足感。

年紀漸長，櫻早就控制起自己吃甜食的次數，只在偶然心情不好、工作特別累的日子，或是和井野茶聚時才放縱一下。

現在就是她想用甜食調劑心情的時候。

看向一片漆黑的家，整潔得不像有人住的樣子。

想著在外的丈夫和女兒，櫻默默吃著蛋糕，茶香外卻多了一絲咸味。

把剩下的蛋糕殘渣放進冰箱，喝了杯水，櫻直接躺在沙發上，幾乎瞬間就睡著了。

∞

收拾好會議的文件，櫻剛從會議室走出就有人把一束花遞到她面前，還未看清櫻又被一聲雄亮的聲音嚇到：「櫻前輩，請和我交往吧！」

櫻瞬間尷尬起來，她已婚了的事大概五大國都知道怎麼還有人敢和她表白，表白者抬起頭後她更驚訝了。

是個女生。

還是個美得連櫻都忍不住多看兩眼的大美人。

櫻是知道她的，除了因為她是個真正擁有天使臉孔魔鬼身材的美女外，她還因為她的性取向而出名。

她是個同性戀者。

這樣在她工作的地方告白，先不說對她形象不好，還會打擾到其他人，但所有人都對美人格外寬容，櫻也不例外「謝謝你，但我不能接受，而且我已經結婚了。」

“我很愛我的丈夫。”

她是這樣想的，也打算這樣說的，但話到嘴邊卻又說不出口了。

心情一下子又煩躁起來，櫻微微一鞠躬，不管對方的挽留和眾人的目光快步離開，沖進自己的辦公室後想關上門卻被一隻手擋住了「魅力真大，連女人都迷上你了。」

櫻的腦海一瞬間閃過一拳揍向他的念頭，但很快就把這想法拋開了，對方是火影顧問，得罪不起。

「有什麼事嗎？」

「嗯，來和你談談醫療部來年的計劃。」

什麼鬼，醫療部的事他什麼時候管過。

心裡吐槽著，但櫻並沒有反駁，她不想和對方有任何多餘的交流。

在辦公桌前坐下，櫻拿出需要的文件，剛要開始工作鹿丸卻先開口了：「你的臉色很差。有好好吃早飯嗎？」

隨意點點頭，櫻低頭看著文件自顧自說起來，才剛說沒兩句鹿丸又插嘴「你都不給我倒杯茶嗎？」

櫻抬頭瞪向他，卻發現他眼神溫柔，嘴角帶笑地看著她，櫻覺得臉頰一陣溫熱，立即移開目光起身沖茶。

之後鹿丸每兩三句都要中斷櫻一次，他明顯就是來挑釁她的。

「你的辦公室好整齊啊，不像鳴人那裡比倉庫還亂。」

「窗邊的仙人掌是佐良娜放的嗎？鹿代說過她喜歡植物。」

「昨天你有沒有吃晚飯？」

「早飯吃了什麼？」

「我們昨晚結果全睡在鳴人家。我回家洗了個澡換了身衣服又來上班了，早飯還是和鳴人隨便吃了個飯團。」

「午飯時間快到了。」

「要不下午繼續，我們一起吃⋯」

櫻忍無可忍「下午我沒空。剩下的內容我會找人向你報告的。」

說完隨手拿起病歷表就要走，卻被鹿丸一把捉住手，他今天沒帶手套，肌膚接觸到的地方像是泡過熱水般燙起來。

「最近好像流行著什麼大膽的遊戲，那個女人也是受影響才鼓起勇氣跟你表白的吧。」

「我一直都不太懂這些，但這個遊戲好像還有點意思。」

櫻顫抖起來，咬著唇閉上眼睛，心想著拜托他別說了。

「櫻」

「看著我」

「轉過來讓我看看你」

「我想看著你，告訴你」

「我還愛著你」

「一直以來，從沒停止過愛你。」

櫻覺得頭昏腦脹，不同於平時的那種不適感，現在她是因為心跳過快，呼吸急促而導致氧氣不足。

還有，她想尖叫。

別想，別細想，總之快點離開這裡「我當什麼都沒聽到，你⋯」

她的話因為對方忽然把手放在她的手臂上而被打斷「那你推開我吧。」

櫻渾身發抖，腦中一片混亂，她想推開他的，但手舉不起來。

「想想吧，櫻。」

「現在的生活是你想要的嗎？」

「你成了宇智波櫻，你幸福嗎？」

「你把自己的生活重心放在佐助和佐良娜身上，但他回應你了嗎？」

櫻在心裡不停反駁著鹿丸，她是幸福的。只要佐良娜在她就心裡滿足，佐助君也是，無論相隔多遠，他們的心都是連在一起的，他們是家人啊。

「你是知道的，我們是屬於彼此的。」

「雖然發生了很多事，但現在不同了，我們都不同了，只要我們願意，踏出這一步，我們就能幸福了。」

櫻驚住了。

鹿丸⋯他不是想要偶然的一夜風流⋯他⋯他想要⋯

「別想著別人的目光、想法。」

鹿丸的手慢慢伸前圈住櫻的腰，頭靠在櫻的腦後，在她耳邊說：

「想想我們能擁有的」

「沒有別人」

「只有我們」

他的語氣不同平時那般無起無伏，不同多年前那顯露無遺的喜愛。

更像是懇求，更像是渴望。

甚至，深情得她的心都痛起來了。

櫻想要說話，但卻像有什麼堵塞住她的喉間，她只能發出嗚咽聲；她的頭暈得幾乎快分不清上下左右；她的手腳冰冷，但鹿丸抱住她的地方卻又燙得她覺得好舒服。

她眼前一轉，感覺自己被抱起放在沙發上，鹿丸的臉就在眼前，她嗆了一下，眼淚不受控制地流下。

她伸手撫上鹿丸的臉，他一手回撫上她在他臉旁的手，另一手也撫上她的臉「噓⋯深呼吸。你要過呼吸暈倒了。」

「躺下，休息一下吧。」說完他的手伸向她的額上，溫柔地撥開臉上的髮絲，低頭正想吻向她，櫻立即別過頭。

無論她多想接受這個吻，這一刻，這是錯的。

鹿丸整個人僵住，半響後才起身給她倒了杯水放在桌上，又蹲回她身前「我知道我給你造成困擾了，但我們都不年輕了，我想為自己、為我們努力一次，勇敢一次。」

他握住她的手「我是真心的，請你⋯好好考慮一下。」

他語氣中的低聲下氣讓她心痛，她忍不住看向他，她不想看到他那樣，她怎麼捨得⋯

但她正是讓他那麼不安不自信的人。

「假如你想好了，就來森林找我吧。」

森林⋯理所當然是奈良一族的秘林，那麼多年了，那裡的結界是多年來都沒變更能讓她通過，還是他最近為她特意修改的呢。

「我會等你的。櫻，多久我都會等的。」

櫻感覺心裡有什麼東西被放出，在裡面咆哮、發怒，就像病毒一樣，把什麼瘋狂的想法感染到她心中每一個角落。

「讓我們獲得幸福吧，櫻。我會和手鞠離婚，你和佐助離婚吧。然後⋯」

她心裡的瘋狂，快要支配過理智的大腦。

「我們結婚吧。」

「我們，一定會幸福的。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有時旁人一句話，聽了就像被洗腦般，那個想法就洗之不去纏繞在腦中
> 
> 我覺得其實是自己腦中早就被這事困擾已久，突然一句被喚醒而已
> 
> 這裡的鹿櫻就是這樣
> 
> —————————
> 
> 鹿丸：  
> 我愛的女人真棒，其他女人都喜歡她  
> 我還想慢慢追她，真是傻了我
> 
> 櫻：  
> 奈良森林！收到！我休息好馬上去！


	6. （佐助篇）- 2

➣私設多  
➣CP 鹿櫻 本篇有佐櫻情節  
➣本篇為【放膽愛】前傳  
➣官配離婚設定 斟酌慎入  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

（佐助篇）- 2

拿起筆，在文件上簽下名字。

夫妻關係就此完結。

但沒關係，他們還是家人，這事實就算一方不幸離世了也不會改變，更何況現在只是把法律上他們的關係取消。

鳴人一副天要塌下來的樣子，他看起來比佐良娜更受打擊。

大概是多年擔任火影的經驗讓他學會沉著冷靜吧，他注視著他們兩人簽好名字，伸出手想要接過文件，卻被櫻阻止了「你接下來要去鹿丸那裡不是嗎，我一會去處理就好。」

鳴人抬起頭，一臉如夢初醒，看著兩人的藍眼晴似乎比平時更透明「對。我現在就要過去了。」

他的手扶上佐良娜的肩膀，她一直一言不發，頭低垂著，手緊捉著裙子下擺「佐良娜，抱歉，你能幫我去找鹿代嗎？」

她點點頭，逃也似的跑走了。

櫻的目光一直追隨著她，但他們都知道佐良娜需要的只是時間，她現在還未明白，家人是不會被法律、名義、距離或任何東西分開的。

「昨天晚上⋯是我們三人最後一次一起吃晚餐嗎？」

佐助收回在妻子身上的目光，略帶笑意地說：「還是一樣蠢到家了，吊車尾。」

「佐助君說的沒錯，鳴人真是笨蛋！」

「什麼！？為什麼又罵我？？」

佐助看著滿眼淚光的鳴人，有點驚訝，他好像沒見過這傢伙哭的樣子。

「鳴人，我們只是不再是夫婦，但我們之間的情誼是不會變的。」

「我還是會在佐助君回來時歡迎他，和佐良娜一起吃飯，七班還是一樣沒變的，變的只是我們法律上的關係而已。」

他看起來還是消化不了這個變化，但他沒說什麼，胡亂擦了下臉，站起身就要走了「那佐助，你走之前，我們還要再一起吃一次一樂啊！」

「嗯。」

鳴人又看了眼櫻，她對他嫣然一笑，這一笑似乎讓他放鬆不少，他點點頭就走了。

櫻又沖了兩杯茶，看了看時間後坐回佐助身邊。

「佐助君，比我想像中還要容易接受離婚這事呢。」

沒有別扭，沒有怨恨，沒有愛意，只是一句平敍句。

「那時候，在烈陀國，Jiji跟我說我這樣子總是不在家，會有壞人接近你的。」

櫻低笑了笑，大概是把鹿丸代入壞人這個角色了。

「但是，比起會被壞人帶走這個可能性，我把你越推越遠才是更有可能發生的事。」

櫻止住笑意，一臉不認同地看著佐助，他舉起手止住櫻要反駁的話，繼續說道：「我不後悔當時選擇離開這個家去調查大筒木一族，但這個決定也把我們之間的距離拉得越來越遠。」

「佐助君！你沒有把我們推開，你沒有把我們拋諸腦後，你沒做錯什麼！我們一直都支持你的！你是為了和平而行動的！」

她沒有衝過來擁住他，沒有捉著他不放，只是把自己轉過身面向他，眼睛直視著他。

果然還是未習慣和她之間的改變，還會渴望著她的接觸，她的溫暖。

「但我們之間的確存在間隔了。」

「我缺席了佐良娜的童年，這是我最後悔的。」

「這麼多年，除了書信間我根本沒給過你什麼，作為丈夫我給不了支持，作為父親我給不了陪伴。」

「我不是那個能讓你笑的人了，所以假如你找到能讓你再重獲笑容的人，我一定會支持你的。」

「因為我愛你。」

櫻聽到這句表白，忍不住哭了出來，佐助伸手擦過她的淚水「因為愛，所以我能接受你不再是我的妻子。」

「佐助君，我明明說要讓你幸福的⋯」

「我很滿足了。」

「你說過的，我們還是一家人。」

櫻不停點著頭，擦去臉上的淚水，對佐助一笑「我是幸福的，佐助君⋯」

「謝謝你。」

「現在開始，你就再推不開我們了。我們永遠在等待著你，只要你回來我們任何時候都歡迎你。」

「你永遠不會再孤身一人。」

佐助笑著點頭，他還是無法把木葉當作他的歸處，但因為他們在，所以這裡就是他的家。

「佐助君，午餐要吃什麼？」

「佐良娜回來再決定吧，你再跟我說說吧，你和鹿丸的事。」

櫻又笑了「嗯！」

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為已經開始規劃下一篇文，這篇一下子就沒了手感寫不出了⋯
> 
> 總覺得寫得好爛，但總比坑了好（吧⋯？）
> 
> 之後隨緣寫疾風傳前還甜著的13-15歲鹿櫻，或以後老夫老妻的40+鹿櫻♥️


End file.
